Harry's shadow
by this account is crap
Summary: Would Fudge really just let Harry wander around after Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban? no. He makes sure one of his auror's is following Harry at all times, but when all collapses and sides must be choose, which side will Harry's guard be on. OC fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I've had this character since the third book came out but only just finished tinkering with her after all this time. So here she is in all her glory, yes this is an oc story. No there are no oc-actual chara pairings. She is not a mary-sue. I just wanted to make that clear, I care about her a lot but she isn't a mary-sue... Anyway, please enjoy and review :D**

The knight bus screeched to a halt just outside of privet drive, in front of the wizard teen who had unknowingly flagged it down. The dark haired youth seemed unaware of the keen blue eyes watching him from the other end of the dusty beds, peering from the steps of the upper levels. Selene was perched on the third step, one hand curled around the purple bar to help prevent her body from being jerked around like a rag doll, the other gripping tightly to the daily prophet in hopes of holding the pages together. Despite her best efforts, her hair was very obviously mussed from the journey and the paper torn in several places. The boy proceeded to press some silver into Stan Shunpike's hand and sit on one of the beds.

Selene tilted her head, studying him from the near distance the steps supplied her. Messy dark hair, glasses and bright green eyes. Her target. With the knowledge Harry was safely on the bus with her, she folded her newspaper and carelessly tossed it into the bag she wore over her shoulder. She had tried to tell Fudge that pulling her away from the Sirius Black manhunt was idiocy. If Black were to go for Harry, an auror would be on his tail and would have caught him in no time. However he had been insistent, and time was of the essence.

As the bus kicked into life again, Selene was thrown unceremoniously into the back wall of the bus, fairly sure she bruised her arm in the process. Cursing under her breath, she straightened, grip perhaps slightly more firm on the handrail. Even though her mission was essentially complete, she saw no harm in gazing at the boy as he spoke with Stan. "That man, he was on the muggle news!" and then it all came back to Sirius Black again. She rolled her eyes slightly, surveying the picture held out to Potter. In his youth, Black had not looked quite so frightening, but with his sunken eyes and mane of tangled hair now he truly was a sight to behold.

She watched the photo cackle at Harry, insane eyes swivelling in their sockets. There was something darkly amusing about the transformation this man had undergone, Selene could remember him at the Potters wedding, dressed in his finest. Now, dirty, dingy and so skinny he was practically a skeleton near nobody would recognise the two as one and the same.

Selene had to shift at that moment to let a fellow magic user pass and exit the bus. She envied their escape.

Relaxing as best she could on the step, Selene turned her attention away from potter for a moment and fixed it on how to state her case to Fudge. He seemed to be under the impression that Selene was going to follow Potter to the ends of the earth, rather than just to the end of the bus trip. It had been his opinion that, on finding Harry, she continue to follow him over the summer, then enter Hogwarts and be somewhat of a body guard. Selene did not share this opinion.

The bus once again screeched to a halt, jolting the auror into the side bar once more with a small noise of discomfort. A second witch passed her on her hasty retreat into the night. Stan noticed Selene at that point, and carefully dodged the moving beds, leaving potter with the paper, eager it seemed to find out more. "What you say you was doin' 'ere again, miss Deas?"

Selene shifted her gaze from potter back to Stan with evident displeasure at being disturbed. She knew he was merely fishing for a story, it was always the same on the knight bus. However tonight he was to get no such luck. "Are you in the habit of letting underage wizards travel from one end of the country to the other without any consent from a guardian?" These words, coming from a person already known for working for the ministry made Stan's face drain of colour. He bid Selene a good night and returned to the front of the bus without answering the question.

When the knight bus eventually did reach Potter's stop, Selene too rose. This movement did not go unnoticed by Stan although he was too busy yammering away at potter to pass comment. Selene watched Harry exit the bus before passing Stan who was struggling with Harry's trunk and descending to the path outside the leaky cauldron.

Fudge's hand was already firmly clasped on Harry's shoulder. His brow furrowed at the sight of Selene. "I believe," he murmured just a faint hint of annoyance in his tone, "we agreed you were to contact me the moment you found Harry here…" He squeezed Harry's shoulder as if to prove him to be real and not an illusion. Selene blinked tiredly at the prime minister.

Today had not been the best day of her life. She had been pulled out of bed just five minutes after getting into it, given a mission that required subtly in the way of magic and broom use and so forced to take the swerving knight bus to find a boy she felt no motivation to protect. "We did." she stated, blue eyes once again fixed icily on the teenager that had caused her current trouble, lips curling into a mockery of a smile to satisfy the unfaltering gaze of the prime minister. "However, as Potter was already on his way here, I saw no reason to change his plans."

Fudge did not look amused but his relief at Potters safety outweighed his annoyance with the uncontrollable auror. He steered Harry into the leaky cauldron, making it clear that Selene would have to speak with him later. She sighed heavily, fingers undoing the silver fastenings of her travel cloak as she made her way into the bar and sat down with it draped over her arm. "A fire whiskey and a room for the night please," she stated rather than asked, dropping a hand full of silver onto the table. At least for tonight she could have some small comforts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the shortness of this chp, but it isn't really a main one more of a bridge between one and three. **

-1It took nearly an hour for fudge to reappear at the top of the stairs to the private parlours. Selene had taken up residence in one of the darker, less noticeable area's of the bar, knowing Fudge would have to be seen crossing to it and speaking with her giving her a great sense of satisfaction. As such, the Prime Minister hesitated before moving to talk to her, a frown knotting his eyebrows together in a way that clearly expressed his displeasure. He took one disdainful glance at the seat Selene kicked out for him before deciding it would be best to stand. "I have a new mission for you, no refusal permitted, five hundred Galleons for its safe completion."

Selene knew what this "mission" was and met the ministers gaze with a carefully blank expression. She held no love for Potter and his story. However she sought to have Sirius Black back behind bars, and if Harry was indeed Black's target it would put her right where the action was going to be. She paused, watching Fudges expression before giving a slow and careful nod of consent. "I assume you will write to Dumbledore and request I be allowed on the school grounds as a guest?" Fudge inclined his head, checking his pocket watch. Selene knew that meant the conversation was over as far as the prime minister was concerned. She rose from her seat, draining the last of her fire whiskey and heading for the steps to her room.

"Oh Selene…?"

She paused, glancing back at the man who gazed so intently at her from the door. "Don't let Potter know about your little… problems as a child. They may distress him."

Selene's gaze hardened, eyes narrowed so that just thin flashes of blue we're visible through her lashes. "Understood." the word escaped her lips as more of a hiss than a true pronunciation and she found herself fleeing from the ministers words up the stairs and into her room. With a faint sigh she collapsed onto her bed, staring at the ceiling as if by sheer willpower she could force it to melt. The true problem with Fudge's words, was the lack of a problem. What he asked was not unreasonable, as Selene willed it to be. She was far from ashamed of her past mistakes. However she would have to keep her vow of silence if she was to personally handle Black.

Rising from the bed and crossing the room she sat herself before the large cracked mirror attached to a handsome pine desk examining the face reflected back at her. Her blue narrow bagged eyes blinked back, gazing over the matted brown hair with some dissatisfaction before landing on the scar upon her left cheek. She allowed her fingers to brush it softly, irritated by how rough her skin had become from mistreatment and constant cold. She would need to tidy herself up is she were to follow potter to Hogwarts.

With a hesitation, she swiftly scrawled a letter on one of the multiple pieces of complimentary parchment provided by the inn, deciding to hire an owl the next day. With that, she pulled some pj's out of her bag, ignoring the daily prophet. She also took out her wand, placing it under her pillow in case of emergency. There was no telling who could sneak up on you in the night.

As she lay down on the double bed, and rested her head gratefully on the excessively soft pillow, he eyes caught sight of her left wrist and she smiled with a small wash of pride. Faintly, oh so faintly, a bruise like mark shone dully beneath her skin, the snake tongue of the skull moving as if to rock her mind to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review? I feel starved of them.**

**Selene will die if she doesn't get love... um... well maybe she wont but I will!**

It was the sharp pain on the ring finger of her left hand that so suddenly and unceremoniously woke Selene from her slumber. Her blue eyes gazed intently at the orange glaring back, a small squawk of irritation underlining the point the creature was trying to make. "Oh hush Vesper," she yawned, stretching in front of the bird. "You found me again, that's all that matters." The eagle owl fluffed up its feathers indignantly. "hush" was its only response from the dozing figure.

Irritated by her lack of response, Vesper once again pecked her finger, this time far harder. Selene opened one eye, glancing over the black and brown speckled feathers, before rising slightly. "Ok… I'm up." Vesper clicked his beak at her, spreading his wings and elegantly gliding to the desk, as if to emphasise his masters dishevelled appearance. Selene pulled her wand from the bed, pointing it casually at the window, shutting and locking it without much care.

She strode across the room, one hand held out to gently, lovingly touch Vesper's head but he snapped at it until the fingers were withdrawn. A soft smile played on Selene's lips. "Very well, I shall bathe first." She murmured much to Vesper's satisfaction. "But first, you deliver this," she smirked holding out her letter from the night before. "To Lucious Malfoy, understand?" Vesper seemed to debate it but his first and foremost responsibility was to make sure that his inconsistent master was clean and so reluctantly he held out a leg for the burden. Selene carefully attached the parchment, opening the window again before moving for a bath. Vesper watched her 'till the door was locked before spreading his wings and fluttering away. He knew left alone she wouldn't of bothered until much later.

Selene allowed herself the luxury of a bath, and sank into the water happily. It only took a small spell to discover that Potter was still fast asleep in his bed, meaning that Selene had some time to herself. Relaxing, allowing the hot water to work the knots out of all her muscles, she hoped Lucious would respond swiftly as she desperately needed her things… as well as his help. With this hope she proceeded to open the bag of complimentary bath salts.

Far in the country, surrounded by a large estate with neatly trimmed grass and stately woods, sat Malfoy Manor. Vesper, glided over the trees with some distain, snapping a smaller birds that dared to venture near. He fluttered to the second window on the third floor, tapping the glass with his beak, gazing past the translucent green drapery at the man on the other side. At his tapping, the silver haired mans gaze flicked to the window, eyes narrowed in irritation. He places his tea back on the large ornate oak desk and crossed, opening the window one handed. Vesper squawked at him, hopping over the wooden frame and flying to the desk, purposefully knocking the tea over as he landed.

Lucious Malfoy let out a hiss like noise, shooing Vesper away and mopping up the mess as best he could. "Foolish bird. What the devil do you want this time Vesper?" Vesper blinked at the pure blood before him, completely ignorant as to why this man was who his master chose to trust. Still he held out the leg carrying the heavy yellow parchment of her letter, not looking at Lucious.

He paused, gently pulling the letter from Vespers leg and seating himself on the overly large, luxurious chair of his study. His eyes gazed carefully over the spidery writing that was clearly hastily scrawled on the page, a frown beginning to form on his pampered lips. His gaze hardened slightly as he placed the parchment down on the oak desk and tapped his fingers gently across it, deep in thought. "Harry Potter," he mused aloud after a moment, then sighed softly. "How to convince Dumbledore…" After a moment, he gently massaged the bridge of his nose half tempted to leave his reply for another day. Deciding another cup of tea at the very least was in order, he rose to abandon the thought process.

Vesper was having none of it, with a loud noise of indignation he flew 'round Malfoy pecking at whatever happened to be in reach. Lucious fell back in shock, batting Vesper away from himself. With great irritation, Lucious raised his quill and began the first draft of his reply. Vesper patiently waited until he was sent back to Selene with the message.

By this time, Harry had woken, had breakfast and gone to explore Diagon alley. Selene had of course, been forced to follow. By comparison to the night before she was far better dressed and presented. Her hair was gently tied back so it fell neatly down her back, the bags under her eyes had vanished and her skin had retrieved some of its pale softness. The one thing she could not remove from sight however, was the scar emblazoned on her cheek, a slightly darker tone than the rest of her skin.

Harry noticed her following him after a few hours and, after he had sat down for his forth ice cream, crossed to her table to have it there. She tried to hold in her groan.

"You're following me," he said accusingly leaving Selene merely able to blink at the obviousness of this fact. She nodded slightly hoping Potter would put it together in his head before anything happened that needed her attention. "And you were on the bus last night." Again, she merely nodded. Harry seemed to digest the information. "So Fudge sent you to watch me…" again she nodded. Harry paused, smoothing his fringe down over his forehead. "How did you get your scar?"

Selene fixed her icy gaze on Harry, a sneer finding its way onto her face. "Potter, I am to watch you, to protect you from Black and to make sure you don't find your way into all the wrong places as you seem quite so prone to do. That does _not_ mean I need to engage in conversation or indulge your idol curiosities." The way Potter's jaw dropped very nearly made Selene laugh. However her displeasure at his company held in that particular impulse. "Now if you don't mind, it is nearly one and as all you seem to wish to eat is ice cream, I'm going to indulge in a bit of proper food, try not to die in the next ten minutes." At that, before Harry could respond, she rose and wandered down the street, keeping an eye on him as best she could until she found a suitable food shop and entered.


End file.
